Conventionally, as an absorbent article for absorbing a certain fluid such as menstrual blood, an absorbent article is known that includes a main body section absorbing fluid and a surface structure partially fixed to a surface of the main body section, and in which a back face of the main body section includes a fluid-impermeable sheet made of polyethylene or the like in order to prevent leakage of the fluid (see JP-A-2003-79662, for example). Recently, for the purpose of preventing displacement, an absorbent article has been devised including a surface structure that is positioned in use in the front-and-rear direction of user's body, and that has a front side fixed to a main body section and a rear side separable from the main body section, in which the absorbent article is worn such that the rear side of the surface structure is placed in a groove between the buttocks. In addition, an absorbent article has been devised having a structure in which a user pulls up in use the rear end of the surface structure backward, thereby positioning the surface structure in the groove between the buttocks. Herein, when merely the front portion of the surface structure is fixed, a position of the rear end of the surface structure is unstable, and catching the rear end of the surface structure is difficult for the user. Thus, it is desirable that the rear end is temporarily fixed to the main body section in a detachable manner until the absorbent article is used.